Forum:Mela Grand
Category:Villains Processing Name: Mela Grand Codename: Bad Apple Age: 21 Faction: Weapon X Powers: *3D visions of her surroudings, but only of buildings not people *Can take more body pressure than normal humans *Has a greater flexibility and nimbleness *Mastered most martial arts Weakness: While she has a better agility and maneuverability, a result from bubbles of nitrogen formed in her joints by pressure caused by hyperventilation, whenever she uses the whips in her skates, it tears her own body with high-pressure so she can't use them for a long time. She also gets easily distracted when she sees lots of blood, wanting to taste it and stop everything. Weapons: Modified in line-skates, with back-wheels that can change into superconducting whips. Combined with her agility, these whips can fire Thorns of wind at her enemies. History: The name I am using now isn't my real name. As a matter of fact, I was born without one. My parents gave me to the military when I was born and I became one of their lab rats. The government was developing a type of in line-skates with motors which could make normal people hover and do better tricks than with a normal one. They were invented by a man trying to surpass God and be able to fly in the sky. But he soon noticed normal humans couldn't use those skates full capacity, and for that he raised kids in a high-pressured underground tower and made us more capable of using those skates. We now could fly to the sky, but none of us had the will to do it. He used us for years and years, trying to perfect his project. He failed and the government wanted to terminate the project. That meant, killing us all. We heard that and we decided to try to run away. It was too difficult, since we were miles and miles underground. When we were almost there, the alarms set and the guards caught us. They locked us up and we knew that we were going to die the next day. The creator came to my cell and told me I was the only one that wasn't defective. If I wanted, they could spare me and I could serve the country as a killing machine. Living all my life in that tower never seeing the sun, made me want to leave everyone and choose that bloody path. But I told the creator that if all my friends were going to die, I would as well. He didn't seem very happy and left muttering curses. The next day, I could hear all my friends cries and screams, but no one came to drag me to my death. I found it suspicious and I soon found out why. A colonel came and told me my will and wishes weren't going to be taken into consideration. I would follow them and obey to their orders, whether I liked it or not. They trained me for months, making me skilled on most martial arts and a perfect weapon ready to be used against those who threatened the country. I lost my will to disobey and have my own opinions. Soon, I was asked to kill an Italian idealist boy, who was knew secrets of the government and was telling the people about them. During my mission, I was asked to act as his friend and follower so they could discover his source. He believed me so easily and took me as a friend quickly. I was surprised at his naivety and his love for everything. What shocked me the most was to know that his dream was to fly free in a blue sky. We ended up falling for each other, becoming lovers. That was something my superiors were pleased, since it meant I could get more secrets from him. But I was getting tired of being their spy and told them I gave up. They said ok and let me out of the mission. But the next day, I found out my lover was killed. Enraged, I confronted my superior and he told me my job had been done, just like the boys and now he needed to be killed. I was depressed and blamed myself for his death. They noticed I wasn't able to do the missions anymore and transfered me to the Weapon X facility. Of course, I had already gotten over my lovers death and wanted the government destroyed, but I knew I wasn't able to do it. I decided to just go back and obey them, but now I had my will and wanted to rebel. A fellow member became my friend and she as well wanted to rebel. We decided to go together ask for help to one of the teams that supposedly "helped" and wasn't against normal humans. My friend ended up killed when they found out we were working for the military and I escaped from them and returned to the base.I then found out that my want to be like normal humans was impossible and came to hate those people who killed my friend for thinking we were spies. My superiors were furious, but told me those people would never be able to accept a lab rat like me instead of born mutants like them. Full of spite and my need for revenge, I decided that all the ideals my lover had would never be able to be completed if those "heroes" lived. If joining the government was what I had to do to make his dream come true, then I'd join them and crush all those who were against it. The floor may be red with blood, but as long as the sky continued blue, I would continue to follow their orders until there were no orders to be followed. I named myself Mela, Italian for apple, because of the nickname my lover called me because of my love for the fruit. Appearance: I have reddish straight hair and green eyes. I'm not very tanned, but I'm not pale either. I'm strong and fit because of all my training and have been told I'm beautiful by plenty of people. I'm curvy with well-sized breasts. Personality: I'm cynic and distrustful. I'll only believe what I've been told after there was something to prove it. I obey to my orders unconditionally and have a deep hate for those who call themselves "heroes". I like to watch people's last breath after I stabbed them in their chest and I have developed a thirst for blood which slightly creeps my superiors out. Certainly, I've always been this way, A patched up, crazy matryoshka 20:10, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Approved, unless lott disproves. Lowdy is always watching... 20:52, January 6, 2012 (UTC)